


The ties that bind us.

by Myshka Caelum (hitori10)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Mutual Pining, Nyx and Noct are complete dorks in this, Romance, brotherhood era, the boys using magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/Myshka%20Caelum
Summary: When fate presented the opportunity to make their move; they captured it.





	The ties that bind us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickcows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/gifts).



> This is my white day gift for heartlessfujoshi on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> They requested for something to take place in the brotherhood era. I hope I did this justice.

The ties that bind us

* * *

The thing about gifts is that they're supposed to be something special; a small token of appreciation or affection you hold towards the recipient.

Another thing about them; choosing something is always hard.

"You want me to teach you what now?"

"How to enclose things in ice."

"And you ask me because?"

Noctis sighed, "Because since you're one of my sworn glaives, and Crowe is too busy, so you were my best shot."

Nyx reached up and scratched the side of his neck, a thoughtful look on his face, "Hmm, what do I get out of this deal?"

"What do you want?" The prince had already knew he would have to give something to his friend in return for his help. It just had to be something reasonable and something he could actually do.

Currently he was in Nyx Ulric's apartment, which resided within the small district that made up a tiny part of Insomnia.

Crowe, the woman he mentioned, was another one of his sworn glaives, but because she was sent out on recon near Galdin Quay, his options were limited.

And he was not asking Pelna again for magic related help.

Drautos still doesn't know who started the large fire in the training grounds.

"Alright, if you tell me what's the reason behind you needing my help, I'll consider it."

The hero shot the other a grin as he saw a red hue come onto the prince's cheeks.

"Y-You know how me and Ignis are childhood friends?"

Nyx nodded, moving one of his hands in a circle, motioning for him to go on.

"Well," The prince stopped and rubbed the back of his head, averting his gaze from his friend, "Since he and I were kids, we always exchanged gifts on Valentine's day and white day, I'm not sure if you celebrated that one in Galahd."

The glaive shook his head.

"Basically it's giving something in return to the person who gave you something on Valentine's day."

"Alright. Go on."

Noctis nodded, swallowing a little hard, "This year, things felt a little different."

"How so?" Nyx scooted to one side of the couch, padding the empty space for his friend to sit.

Taking the seat, Noctis turned to the side and crossed his legs, one over the other, the glaive sitting in the similar fashion. "Well, I've always liked Ignis, because we're close friend and all that good stuff. But over the last two years, I've felt...more than friendship towards him."

The glaive nodded, a knowing grin appearing on his face.

Seeing such a look made the prince nervous, "A-And because I feel that way, I wanna do something about it."

"Hence why you came to me."

"Exactly. Since Ignis and I learned magic together and he's constantly pulling it from me during practice, I thought I would try something special...and tell him how I feel too."

"D'aww. My little prince is growing up." Nyx reached over and roughly ruffled the mess of hair Noctis already had.

Batting his hand away, Noct pouted, "So you gonna help me or not?"

"Of course! Who am I to deny such a request from my good friend prince Noctis? If this works, you'll have many complaints from your neighbors because of the loud sex you'll have with Ignis later! It's perfect!"

_"Oh my god, Nyx."_

The glaive leaned back against the arm rest of his couch, looking up at his ceiling and yelling, "Ha, take that universe! While I may not get laid much I'll make sure my buddy does!"

"Nyx, you'll be the one getting the complaints if you don't  _shut the fuck up_."

"Worth cause I will have helped you get Ignis' meat rod in your bum."

_"Nyx."_

* * *

"Now then, I am sure that you are all curious as to why I've called you here."

Currently, Ignis was seated in his apartment living room, Iris, Gladiolus and surprisingly, Libertus.

"I am in need of your assistance because as you are all aware, Noctis is my childhood friend and also..." The chamberlain looked bashful for a moment, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, "I wish to confess my romantic feelings for him."

What occurred next almost made him want to smash his head through the glass coffee table in the living room.

Gladiolus slapped a small sack of gil into Iris's awaiting hand, the shield looking salty as he did so, and Libertus sending a message to someone.

"I won the bet." Was all he said.

"Goddammit Iggy, why couldn't you wait another two days before calling us? I lost five thousand gil." He gestured to the overly satisfied Iris, slowly counting gil to rub more salt in the wound.

"You shouldn't have been betting on my love life in the first place, Gladio."

Placing the gil in her bag, Iris nodded at Ignis letting him continue before he was interrupted.

"Now, as I was saying. I need your help ensuring that I am able to convey my feelings properly and also have a gift prepared for the upcoming holiday. However, since Noctis and I do have a shared apartment together, I will need Gladio and Libertus' help."

The men he addressed looked towards him for further information.

"Being that you both train with the prince on a regular basis, and we arrive home at similar hours, I need you both to keep him away until say dinner time."

Normally both would arrive at their shared apartment around five o'clock and their dinner time was normally around eight. An extra three hours for him to work on his gift.

Gladio grinned, "I think I can keep princess working his ass off for another while."

Libertus nodded, "Maybe the other glaives and I could find something for him to do as additional training."

"Good. Now, I do understand that some days Noctis will want to socialize with his friends, and if such a situation comes up, do be sure to tell him to message me and not forget. As he had a tendency to come home unannounced."

The last thing that Ignis wanted was for his highness to come home and discover his present early, thus defeating the whole purpose of his surprise.

Iris tilted her head to the side, "What about me, Ignis?"

Crossing his legs, the chamberlain turned to her, "Well, Iris, I've taken notice that you are very good at sewing small charms. I was wondering if you could assist me in making something for Noctis and I."

The young Amicitia clapped her hands in excitement, "Oh, what are you planning to make?"

"A pair of carbuncle."

Such a response caused both Libertus and Gladio to snort.

Because  _of course_  Ignis would remember how important the little astral was to the prince.

Iris awed and elbowed her brother hard in the side when he made gagging noises. The older of the two hissing as he rubbed his side.

"As a thank you for helping me, Libertus, I will inform you of all the good market sales coming up and let you have access to my discounts."

The glaive was practically glowing at hearing his reward for helping.

"Gladio, I will talk with Drautos and Cor in giving you a stronger weapon."

Ignis held back a chuckle as Gladio made an incredibly satisfied face.

"And Iris, I'll be sure to send you a year's worth of supplies for any other crafting works you'll make in the future."

"Thank you, Ignis!" The girl jumped in her seat with excitement.

The advisor nodded, "Well then, now that we've each our assignments, let's get to work shall we?"

* * *

"Alright, Noct, for this to work, you have to know that the ice is colder than my heart-"

The prince snorted, "Great to know you think of yourself so highly."

"-And then we can make progress."

Nyx plopped down onto the training ground, the rustle and light scrap of rocks moving as he did so.

"So, you have some trouble conjuring up ice magic, little prince?"

Noctis raised his right hand up and shook it side to side, an iffy kind of gesture.

"It's okay, magic takes time. Usually what helps for me is to think about something cold and visualize it forming in your hand."

The prince nodded, closing his eyes and concentrating.

Realistically, it couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

But for anyone whose known Nyx Ulric for more than five minutes would know, he always exaggerates small things.

"COME ON NOCT. DON'T DISAPPOINT YOUR DADDY."

"Nyx, I did it already."

Low and behold, when the glaive glanced down at his friend's hand, he saw a swirl of ice magic, the tip of the prince's hands frosted, but not uncomfortably so.

He threw his hands up and yelled, "FUCKING HAZZAH! PRAISE THE ASTRALS!" It gained him many weird looks from fellow glaives and a look of complete disappointment from Drautos.

"Nyx, stop you're being embarrassing."

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM. YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO."

Noctis had a look of relief on his face, "Good thing I'm not. I wouldn't have pushed you out."

" _Mean."_

* * *

From another side within the training grounds, Libertus and Gladiolus exchanged a look.

_Noctis already has his hands full with Ulric. Leave him be._

Either way, they'll have to remember to remind Noctis to message Ignis before heading home.

Can't have the king of the kitchen mad at them after all.

* * *

Iris stared from her seat on Ignis's couch, watching as the chamberlain was busy putting band aids on his fingers.

The man was good at cooking, excellent at his job, an amazing friend, and one hell of an opponent during practice.

But for some reason this man could not sew to save his life.

She glanced down at the carbuncle in her lap, if it can even be called that, and wondered how Noctis's clothing faired when something happened to it.

One thing is for sure; the young woman would have to teach the advisor slowly.

No one needed to see what his first attempt at a carbuncle looked like.

Iris shivered, that thing was something nightmares were made of.

"Iris, may I ask you a question?"

"Not at all, go ahead."

The advsior turned his green eyes to her, fingers properly bandaged, "Do you mind that I'm confessing my feelings towards Noctis?"

She frowned slightly in confusion, "No. Why would it?"

"I've come to understand you'd developed feelings for him as well."

Leave it to Ignis to see right through her strong facade.

Iris sighed, "To be honest, I kind of saw this coming back when we were younger."

"Hmm, how so?" Ignis crossed his legs as he listened intently.

"Well, Noct always had his eyes on you and talked about you to the point where it felt like you were there with us half the time. He had other boyfriends and girlfriends back in high school, but from what I'd heard, they always left because they were no match for the real person Noct really wanted to be with."

The chamberlain gently rubbed his nose, a red hue coming onto his cheeks.

Iris fiddled with the ends of her skirt, rolling a bit of the fabric between her fingers, "I knew I would never have a chance with him. He only ever saw me as a little sister, and really, the fact that he cares about me a lot helps me get over this crush for him I know he'll never return."

Ignis placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Iris."

Shaking her head, Iris smiled, even if a little forced, "It's okay, Ignis, really. I'm just happy that he has someone he loves so much and that his crush also returns those feelings. I know it's gonna take some time to get over how I feel, but, I know I'll be happy cheering you guys on from the sidelines."

In the chamberlain's eyes, Iris was an incredibly strong young woman. She knew her love would never be returned and still wanted to wish them the best. Not a lot of people that Ignis knows would willingly do that.

Whoever ended up with her, should ensure they give the younger Amicitia the world.

Pulling her into a little side hug, they remained like that for several minutes until the chime of Ignis's phone made them separate.

Putting in his pin, he saw a message from Noctis.

_Hey, Ignis, sorry if this is a little late. I'm gonna head over to Nyx's with Prom for dinner and stay the night._

"Well, it appears his highness will not be coming home this evening. What say you and I treat ourselves to some of our favorite take out and indulge in one of those dramas you keep talking about, hmm?"

Iris was beaming at the suggestion, "I'll go call right now. Same as always?"

"Indeed."

The young woman went into the kitchen to look at the menus Ignis had pinned on the refrigerator while she called.

Ignis knew such a transition in relationship between him and Noctis would take some time to adjust to for Iris, but he would be sure that things would solve within time.

* * *

"The party has arrived, Ulric!"

"Hey, Argentum, do me a favor and shut the door before you yell." Nyx waved apologetically to his neighbors when they through looks of annoyance their way.

Noct's eyebrows raised in amazement, "Wow, you actually care this time about the noise levels."

"When have I not?"

"Two nights ago."

The glaive stopped for a moment to stare at Noctis, making the prince shift uncomfortably.

A few seconds later, a wolfish grin made it's way onto Nyx's face, "Oh, Ignis's meat rod going you know where."

_"Nyx, I swear to the Astrals..."_

"Ignis's meat rod going where?" The blonde in the room managed to say around a piece of bread in his mouth.

Noctis wasn't fast enough, and it was times like this he really hated Nyx's no warping in his apartment rule.

"In Noct's bum."

To their amazement, Prompto calmly swallowed his food and looked at his best friend, "About time, buddy."

Noctis threw up in his hands, looking at the ceiling, completely done, "Okay, who else fucking knows?!"

The glaive opened up a can of beer, "Everyone and their mother." He then proceeded to chug the whole can.

"Seriously, Noct buddy, I've been waiting  _years_."

Groaning, the prince reached for his soda and plopped down onto the couch, his friends following suit.

"But for real, Noct, I'm happy for you man." Prompto spoke up catching their attention.

The look the two friends shared put a smile on the prince's face, "Thanks, Prom."

A comfortable silence fell before Nyx exclaimed he had some games and movies they should all check out.

* * *

Several hours later, Noctis and Prompto found themselves still awake, lounging on Nyx's couch while the glaive slept away in his bedroom.

"You plan on confessing on the fourteenth?" The blonde took a drink from his orange soda.

The prince nodded, "Yeah."

It was honestly a bit surprising that Noctis was still awake at three in the morning, he loved his sleep and everyone knew it.

However, he owed his best friend an explanation.

"Good. You and Iggy look good together."

"You don't think this is a mistake?" He asked the other while looking through his much too long bangs.

Prompto shook his head, spinning his soda can in small circles, the carbonated drink making fizzy sounds, "Heck no buddy. With the amount of years that you and Ignis have known each other, really, it almost feels natural you two would end up together."

Noctis slowly nodded, his friend continuing, "What you and Iggy have are something people look for their entire lives. Heck, I get jealous sometimes because I wonder if I'll ever find someone like you both have in each other."

Both young men were quiet for some minutes. The district still full of life with people talking, music playing and the smell of food drifting in from the open window.

"Be as happy as you can be, okay? You deserve it, Noct."

The prince nodded as he smiled, gently bumping his knee against Prompto.

Nyx found them on the couch leaning on each other, huddled under a blanket when he woke up in the morning.

He shook his head and let them sleep more, figuring the two teens could surely use it.

* * *

"Ignis, what a surprise. When Cor informed me you were wanting to have a private audience with me, I was rather curious."

"My apologizes for taking up some of your free time, your majesty."

Regis waved him off, "Nonsense. It's always a pleasure, Ignis."

It was three days before he was set to confess and through some holy miracle from the astrals, he managed to complete his gift.

However, being a rather old fashioned gentlemen, if he was going to confess to Noctis, he would need his father's permission.

Hence, their private audience he requested.

"Now then, what is it you need to discuss with me?"

Ignis swallowed, then looked at the king straight in the eye, "I would like your permission to court Noctis."

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"You of all people are well aware that Noctis must ascend the throne once I step down."

"Yes, your majesty."

"And you are also aware that such a relationship will cause the council to oppose. As well as criticism from the kingdom itself. Are you still willing to court my son fully well knowing this information?"

The chamberlain nodded, a certain glint in his green eyes, "Yes, your majesty. I would not have asked had I not been prepared for such consequences."

Regis gently stroked his beard, looking at his son's advisor, "And what of an heir?"

"I would suggest a surrogate who will carry the future royal child so that we are insured a successor."

"And what do you think of those who will call you out for simply using my son to attain power?"

"They do not know me very well then. Had I desired such foolish endeavors, I would have done so years ago."

The king hummed, "And what if a political marriage is completely unavoidable to maintain peace?"

Ignis slightly flinched at the thought, "Well, I would discuss the matter with Noctis and see how we could keep our romance going. And if that does not work, I would wish him all the luck in his marriage and give him up."

"You would let him go so easily?"

"No, your majesty. I am simply saying that I love Noctis enough that I would let him go and complete what is necessary. Just like the saying, if you love someone enough, you'll let them go. I am by no means saying that it would be simple, I love Noctis and I would experience an excruciating amount of pain, but, if such a situation calls for it, then so be it."

The king nodded, hiding a smile behind his hand,  _'an answer similar to Noct.'_

"Ignis Scientia."

"Yes your majesty?"

"You've my permission to court my son. On one condition."

"Sir?"

"That you remain with him until you both draw your last breaths. Stand tall beside him and love him for as long as the astrals permit."

Ignis nodded, "Of course your majesty. Such a condition I can easily complete."

Regis smiled, "Very good. The best of luck to you, Ignis."

After bidding the king farewell, and a new spring in his step, the chamberlain went to make final preparations.

Once the door closed, Regis let out a gentle chuckle. "Hear that my dear Aulea? Seems as our boys have finally taken the first step towards their eternal happiness. May the gods watch over them and bless them as they did us."

Because for his son, Regis would gladly give up the world just to see his smile.

* * *

"Alright, Noct, you ready bud?"

The prince found himself in Prompto's home along with Nyx, the two getting him ready for his date with Ignis.

Never in his life did Noctis feel like a babbling idiot, but asking his chamberlain to that outing, he certainly felt like it afterwards.

At least Prompto and Nyx didn't give him crap for it.

Noct nodded at the blonde's question, gift safely in his pocket.

His glaive had advised him that it was best to encase his gift in the ice moments before it was given. That way the ice would be better held together and he wouldn't be dripping with water later on.

Giving himself a look over once more in his friend's mirror, he let out a exhale of air, his shoulders relaxing, not being so tense anymore.

With his father's permission and look of approval still fresh in his mind, he felt ready.

Leading him to the door, Prompto and Nyx each clapped him gently on the shoulder, gently pushing him out the door and making sure to keep them updated on what happened afterwards.

Noctis offered his friends a smile before making his way to their agreed destination.

* * *

When he arrived, Ignis was patiently sitting down on one of the benches, simply looking out at the park's scenery.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Noctis sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

The chamberlain chuckled gently, "Nonsense, you're right on time." He stood up and walked over to his childhood friend, stopping right in front of him.

Gazing up into those green eyes he was very fond of, the prince could easily admit he'd like to stare at them for several hours, but, he had several plans that needed to be executed before the night was over.

"Well then Iggy, let's head off."

"Of course."

And if Noctis felt his breath hitch and heart beat faster when Ignis placed a hand on his lower back, well, nobody but him had to know that.

* * *

After a nice dinner and a stroll throughout Insomnia, the pair found themselves back at the park.

It was a small secluded area they'd been coming to since they were children and it held a special place in their hearts.

At some point, Noctis scraped up all his courage and managed to hold Ignis's hand.

Something he thought he would die of embarrassment from. But seeing the flush on his advisor's hand reassured him that the feeling was mutual.

Taking a seat on a bench, Noctis glanced over at his friend, "Hey, Iggy, can you close your eyes and look away for a minute or two?"

Raising a brow, Ignis did as he was asked without question.

The chamberlain felt a familiar chill of magic running up his spine and assumed the prince must be up to something.

"Okay, you can open them now."

Turning back, Ignis saw the prince was holding onto a block of ice, no doubt made through his magic.

"Put your hands over mine and use fire magic."

Without hesitation, the chamberlain placed his hands over Noct's, feeling his cheeks flare up for a moment.

Ignis then felt his palms warm with the magic he began summoning, seeing the prince also begin to use the same magic.

Small flares of red fire began appearing, only to make his eyes widen when the flames turned blue, the ice slowly melting with the warm from their magic.

He'd once heard that blue flames only appeared when a deep, special connection was formed between two people.

Oddly appropriate for what he felt towards his childhood friend.

When the ice was all melted, he felt a small weight fall onto his lap.

He reluctantly removed his hands away from the prince's and felt a small gasp escape him.

It was a small handmade charm depicting their favorite constellation; the Leo.

When they were children, his mother had been the one to gift them a book on constellations. As it turned out, they had a shared love for the animal, and with some help from their mothers, they were able to make the shape out in the night sky.

It was a memory and a constellation Ignis held very dear to his heart.

"T-Thank you, Noct. Truly."

The prince nodded, a lovely smile on his face.

"Here. I have something for you as well."

Ignis pulled out a small box from his coat pocket and offered it to the prince.

Taking the box and untying the ribbon, Noctis removed the top and his eyes widened.

Inside laid a small hand knit blue carbuncle.

The tiny astral was part of his childhood and a memory very closely linked with his departed mother.

He looked up and saw the chamberlain also pulled out a similar carbuncle, only green.

"I-Ignis..."

There was a look in his friend eye, one he had not seen before.

It was one of tender love.

"Noctis, I must confess, I have romantic feelings for you."

The prince stayed quiet as his friend went on.

"I took the opportunity this night presented me as a push to admit what I feel towards you. I cherish you as a dear childhood friend, and even more as the love of my life. I cannot hide these feelings from you anymore because they've only grown every waking moment that I am with you. Please, tell me you feel the same."

Ignis felt his heart beating almost painfully in his chest as he waited for the response he hoped he would get.

Several moments passed before he heard a small response of, "Yes."

Leaning in close, the chamberlain placed a hand on the other's soft cheek, brushing away a wild strand of dark hair he cherished so much. "Truly?"

The prince let out a noise of agreement, blue eyes looking into green. "I feel the same way about you too. I love you, Ignis."

Letting out a shaky breath at hearing those words, Ignis's eyes flickered down to the prince's lips, "May I kiss you?"

"Please."

Finally closing the distance between them, it felt as though everything was right with the world.

Because kissing his beloved prince under the night sky dotted with stars was more than he could ask for.

* * *

"Woo! My boy Noct did it!"

Nyx and Noctis shared a loud high five in the training grounds the next morning.

The glaive was practically jumping with happiness at hearing his friend's successful confession.

"Ulric, behave yourself."

Looking over at his captain, Nyx grinned, "Piss off, Stiff. I'm off for two weeks! Prince's permission!"

Rubbing his temples, the captain of the kingsglaive watched as the prince of Lucis and hero warped around.

And if Noctis accidentally warped right into a pillar because he saw his lover Ignis, no one really said anything.

* * *

Crowe practically groveled at Drautos' feet. "Come on, Stiff! Send me away on another recon mission!"

"No is no, Altius."

The glaive moaned her defeat and resisted the urge to slam her head into the concrete ground as she heard Ignis and Noctis flirt rather openly. further reminding herself of her single status.

_"Why do I always come back at the worst times?!"_

* * *

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this, please leave a kudos or comment if you did.


End file.
